


He's Going To Be All Right

by karog



Series: Don't Leave Me [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Feels, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karog/pseuds/karog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn wants to find and save Cullen. She never expects to be forced to watch him being tortured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible, terrible person...

The grip on her wrists was strong and although she fought fiercely, she couldn't free herself. She kicked and screamed but as a result she was punched in her face again. 

“Shut up, bitch,” the man who held her hands ground out and twisted her arm. 

She screamed again and didn't stop tossing and turning. Evelyn Trevelyan wasn't the one to give up easily, especially when it came to the people she loved. 

“Leave me alone!” she shouted but the only answer she received was a vicious laughter. 

“Come on, let's take her to the main hall. Samson would want to know we caught the famous Inquisitor,” another man said and Evelyn could feel a tight knot around her wrists as they bound her hands with rope. 

“You work for Samson?” she said with a contempt and spat on the ground. 

“We work for anyone who pays well enough,” the man answered and swung his hand immediately, hitting her face again. The world went blurry and Evelyn used all her power to stay conscious. She couldn't fail, not now. She was so close... She had to believe she'd find a way to escape later. 

They dragged and pushed her, giving her no time to catch her breath. Her arm felt as if it was on fire and Evelyn suspected it had been broken. She also felt a throbbing pain in her head which made it very difficult to concentrate. 

_You have to stay focused, Trevelyan. He needs you..._

They finally reached their destination and Evelyn fell down on her knees when one of the men pushed her through the door. For a moment, she thought she was going to lay flat on the floor but she managed to keep her balance. The room was dark and damp. 

“What is it?!” there was an irritated voice coming from the opposite side of the room and Evelyn tried really hard to adjust her sight and see something in the darkness. “I told you _not_ to disturb me while I entertain our guest...” 

“We found the girl sneaking around the walls. Sir, you should have a look at her hand.” 

Then, she saw him. Samson. His reddened eyes glaring at her with curiosity, his armor covered in blood. 

“Well, well...” he said, walking around her. Evelyn was sure he saw the mark, even though she clenched her fists as tightly as she could. “The Inquisitor herself paid us a visit. To what do I owe the pleasure, my lady?” 

Evelyn wasn't going to say anything. She'd rather die than speak to the man who betrayed all of Thedas. 

“You're not going to say?” he asked, kneeing next to her and tucking her hair behind her ear. “Actually, don't answer! I think I know why you're here...” he glanced at his men and snapped. “Leave.” 

Samson grabbed Evelyn's arm and pulled her up. Pushing her forward, he didn't say a word but she could feel his strange satisfaction. She wasn't surprised, it must have felt great to catch the Inquisitor... Oh, why was she such a fool? She should have stayed close to her friends. Cassandra warned her not to separate from the group but Evelyn didn't listen. She stopped listening to any voice of reason the moment she found out Cullen was missing. 

It's been three long days since she started looking for any clues concerning his whereabouts. Evelyn knew immediately he didn't leave willingly, his office looked as if a tornado went through it leaving everything in a mess. She knew Cullen was attacked and she wasn't going to rest until she'd find him. 

However, things went a bit out of control when she got separated from her friends. She ended up being taken prisoner by Samson but it didn't mean she was going to give up. Her mind was going through all sorts of possible escape plans, she had to help Cullen, had to find him, had to... 

“Look, Inquisitor,” she heard Samson's sleazy voice by her ear. “Look who's here.” 

Evelyn could swear her heart stopped beating when she saw Cullen enchained to the wall. His body was bruised and battered, covered in blood and cuts. His golden hair was dirty and there was a piece of cloth tied over his mouth. And his eyes... at first, they were tired and absent but when they met her eyes, Evelyn saw fear overtaking Cullen's mind. He gave out silent, muffled screams, pulling his chains which caused his wrists to bleed. 

“No...” she whispered terrified. 

Evelyn had no idea it was Samson who had kidnapped Cullen. She took a step forward, almost forgetting about Samson still standing behind her. All she wanted to do was to take Cullen into her arms and tell him everything was going to be all right. 

“Where do you think you're going?” Samson snapped and pulled her back. “Oh, this is going to be fun. I have an excellent idea,” he added and pushed Evelyn. 

His moves were surprisingly fast and in a matter of seconds, Evelyn was enchained to the opposite wall, facing Cullen who was still trying to free himself. 

“What are you doing?” Evelyn whispered with horror. 

“Relax, I'm just having fun,” Samson answered and Evelyn whimpered when he noticed a dagger in his hand. “Hmm... Who do I choose now?” 

Evelyn could feel her blood boil and her heart beat loudly. Her thoughts were racing in her brain, chaotic and desperate. There was nothing she could do. 

“All right, I think I'll play with our boy for now,” Samson said and approached Cullen who was now tossing and pulling his chains. 

Evelyn couldn't say what was worse. Watching Samson cutting out a piece of Cullen's skin or seeing Cullen's clenched fists, his body arching in pain, his eyes shut and his face winced. Hearing the knife cutting through her lover skin or hearing his whimpers which turned into bloodcurdling screams, still muffled with a dirty piece of material on his face. 

“Please!” she screamed, no longer able to control her tears and emotions. “Stop!” 

“Oh, Inquisitor, don't be a fool,” Samson answered, not even looking at her.“The fun has just begun.” 

She didn't have time to say anything else as Samson started cutting into Cullen's body again. Evelyn was trembling, violent cries escaping her mouth all the time. She wanted to look away but couldn't. Fixing her eyes on Cullen's face, she tried blocking anything else but it was impossible. Cullen's screams were becoming weaker and weaker. 

“No!” Evelyn kept shouting. “Please, leave him! Take me! Take me instead!” 

At her words, Samson stopped and hesitated. Evelyn was panting quickly and when Samson turned around to face her, she knew he made up his mind. 

“Tempting, indeed...” he said and took a few steps towards her. 

Evelyn held her breath and closed her eyes. When she recalled that moment much later, she couldn't say she wasn't scared. She was terrified but reprieved at the same time. At least she managed to take Samson away from Cullen. 

She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Samson standing right in front of her, a sword protruding from his chest. When he fell down on his knees, his eyes wide open and Evelyn noticed Cassandra holding her weapon steadily, she couldn't help but collapse in tears again. 

“I told you not to go anywhere without us!” Cassandra said irritated. “Why are you so stubborn?” 

“Cullen...” Evelyn was able to whisper only his name over and over again. 

When Cassandra freed Evelyn from the shackles, she fell limp into the Seeker's arms. Her body was far too weak to move on its own but her mind kept screaming. She needed to see him. 

“He's all right, he's still breathing. We need to hurry, he needs to be healed,” Cassandra said, holding Evelyn strongly. 

“I need to see him, “ Evelyn answered as if she didn't hear her friend. 

And when she fell down on her knees taking his body into her embrace, never ceasing to cry, she was sure it was just a nightmare from which she was going to wake up. 

“We need to go,” she heard a familiar voice by her ear but the words could no longer reach her mind. “Cullen needs help. He's going to be all right.” 

She let them take his body away, she let them pull her up and lead to the exit. She let them take care of the situation as she was unable to think clearly. 

“He's going to be all right...” she kept repeating until she fell asleep in Dorian's arms. “He's going to be all right.”


	2. Chapter 2

She watched the golden casket being pulled into a shrine. Golden, like his hair, like his eyes, like his kind and honest heart. The heart which stopped beating too soon. 

_No! It's not true! You're lying!_

They were too late. Cullen died on their way to Skyhold. He died and Evelyn wasn't by his side, she didn't manage to say goodbye, to tell him it wasn't supposed to end up like that. 

_Wake up! Wake up..._

He wasn't allowed to leave her, nobody gave him the permission to leave her alone. They were supposed to live long and happy live together, raising children, grandchildren, dying together of old age. But he left her. 

_I need you._

There were no tears to shed, not anymore. Evelyn was empty, devoid of all the emotions she used to hold in her heart. Her eyes were dry when the Chantry sister spoke the prayer. They were dry when the Inquisition soldiers closed the casket with a thump. And when Varric asked if she wanted to say anything about Cullen, her eyes were still dry as she refused. 

_I can't do it without you. Don't leave._

She used to believe they were going to be together forever. Childish. She used to believe he would always be there for her, he would always wait for her on the battlements. Immature. She no longer believed anything. 

_Please, come back._

An empty shell filled with rage, nothing more. She was standing in the same place all the time, never moved an inch as people came and went. Some of them tried hugging her as if it was supposed to bring her comfort. Others offered their kind words of reassurance. They were lying, Cullen wasn't in a better place. There was no better place than by her side. They were meant to be always together. Always. 

_How do I live now?_

She found a ring in his room. A golden ring with a purple stone hidden in a small box, looking at her accusingly. Why didn't she save him? Why didn't she arrive earlier? It was her fault. 

_Forgive me._

Breathing, eating, drinking... it all became automatic for her. Life lost its flavor. Nobody heard the Inquisitor's laughter echoing in Skyhold's corridors and after some time, nobody wished to approach her in an attempt to enlighten her mood any more. She was alone and it was better this way. 

_Come back, I'm begging you._

There was only one purpose left in her life. She would avenge Cullen's death. She would kill Corypheus and end his madness. 

_Please..._

And then, she would join Cullen, wherever he was. They would be together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... :(


End file.
